Loveless: Added Character
by xxOMGgalxx
Summary: An average fan is sent into the FF7 world a little before Crisis Core. She wants to avoid changing things, but accidentally does so anyway. Why does all the higher ups love messing with her!
1. Prologue

Finally my final test is officially done! My hand ran through my short brown locks. The test was exhausting and I certainly believe my fellow classmates thought the same if there "dead-on-feet" expressions were anything to go by. Today is the last day of school for me and then I am free! Being sixteen is cool especially with my amazing license, but I still have to go to school.

_**BRING BRING BRING**_

I am free!

I booked it out of the class. What was the point of school? Don't answer that.

"Hey Anthea! Wait up!" A voice yelled. I turned around and smiled at blonde friend. If you did not know my name is Anthea Marcell. My name itself means "flower warlike" in Latin. A misnomer if I ever heard one. My friend stopped right next to me smiling.

"Tests were killer right? At least we're free from that hell hole," she commented.

"I know Lilly, but I went from one hell hole to another," I mumbled. The blonde flinched at my blunt comment. She knew better than anyone about my circumstances at home. My mom is deadbeat drunk while my dad managed to kick the bucket right when I was born. Yeah not exactly a loving environment to go home to when said deadbeat mother blames you for her husband's death.

"Soooo are you staying at my place this summer….?" Lilly trailed off. I rubbed my temples to ward off an oncoming headache.

"No or else she will follow me to your house and that won't end too well in my opinion," I replied. My friend frowned at me when we reached my bus.

"Just…be careful please..?" she spoke while giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. I gave her a grim nod. The scar on my back began to itch badly. The scar itself went from the top of my right shoulder to my lower left hip. Letting my mom catch me in the kitchen while she held a butter knife is not good, at all. I glanced back at my friend to see worry in her eyes.

A cold shiver crawled up my spine, something bad was going to happen and soon.

* * *

The bus doors hissed closed. Before me stood a rundown apartment complex, and within that complex was hell. After the bus was out of sight, I flipped out my switch blade and began my trek home. This place was as shady as the Midgar slums. Oops FF7 reference. I am a fan and the games are the only ones I can relate to in some form.

Surprisingly no one tried to rob me or kill. Maybe they backed off when I threw that guy over the edge of the third story railing. I wielded my blade in a defensive stance before knocking on the door. No answer was heard, I pick locked the door and walk in still cautious. My caution was justified as a beer bottle collided with the wall next to my head. A piece of the shattered glass nicked my cheek.

"You little whore," the woman spoke. She took a swig of her bottle. I frowned and began to walk to my room.

"Hold it right there!" I froze and turned around with a blank face.

"Yes mother," I replied in monotone. A growl left her lips as she grabbed a fist full of my hair.

"Don't give me any sass you bitch," she said. Next thing I knew my head made impact with the wall, stunning me. In my daze my mother dragged me into the kitchen and began to kick me.

Blood began to flow from my mouth and my bleeding head wound from the wall. Her kicking might have ruptured something. My shaking hand reached for the blade I dropped. The abusive bitch didn't even notice because she was laughing to damn hard. My fingers tightened around the hilt. Right when the kicking stopped I stabbed her calf and twisted the blade.

A shriek echoed through the apartment. My mother stumbled back and fell as I leaned on the counter for support. I managed to stand by sheer will power.

A searing pain exploded in my side. I punched whoever was standing there causing a nasty crunch noise simultaneously. The adrenaline ran through my veins as I twirled around to see my mother's nose broken. Shortly after she fainted. My breathing became irregular and ragged. I looked at my injuries to have the surprise of my now short life.

I had a knife sticking out from my side. Blood began to pool at my feet and my hand reached to try to stop the blood flow. I limped to my room knowing I was going to die. If I was going to die I didn't want to be anywhere near my mother and murderer.

* * *

The door closed behind me loudly. Slowly I crept to the old T.V. I got while garbage picking. I popped in my Final Fantasy 7 game and the T.V. turned on. My vision was swimming even more now and I was barely able to hit the play button. At least my final moments will be actually completing the game, I thought smiling.

The screen turned on as the final cut scene took place, the area I saved with a cheat of course. An ending song began to play when the credits began to scroll. Blackness at away at my vision as my heart began to stop beating. Before I died, I swore I saw a flash of blonde and a laugh that sounded like bells.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I left my noob fic I had earlier up to serve as a reminder not to screw up. This fan fiction might have a pairing or it might not. All I know is that I plan on killing off my O.C. at some point in the fan fiction and saving a lot of people and adding more characters. Reviews are appreciated! **~xxOMGgalxx**


	2. Chapter 1

"SON OF A BITCH!" Anthea yelled. Behind her was a huge dragon breathing fire. The brunette had little time to figure out what the hell happened.

* * *

"_Owww…." a small lump moaned. Within moments a young girl about the age of four looked around groggily. Her body had one large scar on her back and a little one on her side. No one could tell though because she was wearing a plain white dress with spaghetti straps._

_Anthea looked down at her hands and her eyes widened._

"_Oh hello no," she murmured. She caught sight of a puddle and ran up to it to take in her new appearance. Fuck my life was repeated in her head._

_The teenager was now a little girl. Her eyes were a bright pink, neon pink to be exact. Almost all the scars on her body were gone except two. It annoyed her though that her eyes were her most hated color. At least she now knew to avoid mirrors._

_Before any other thought on what the hell happened could process a giant dragon appeared behind her._

_A Nibel Dragon to be exact._

"_How am I in the FF7 world? Wonder what time as well? Well looks like it is time for me to find out," Anthea decided. During her rant the chase of dragon and human continued, until Anthea hid in a tree._

_At one point the dragon gave up and continued on its merry way doing whatever dragons do. The girl jumped out of the tree to continue her trek to Nibelheim. The actual place was very different from the game. Must be the crappy graphics Anthea mused. She picked up a long branch from the ground and decided to walk around town for a while._

* * *

Anthea was living in the outskirts of the town. Living off the land as some would call it.

The brunette smiled to herself. If this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up. If this was heaven, well it was great!

Being around the area, Anthea learned some things. Cloud, the hero of her life, was five. A year older than her in this world. It took a while to get used to.

Today was another day, Anthea has been here for about a month. Finally, she has come to understand that she died and is now in the FF7 world. Cue fan girl moment in the outskirts of town.

"YAY!" Anthea started to jump and squeal like a fan girl only to stop suddenly. The brunette knew she could NOT mess with the timeline. If she did there was a possibility of everything going to hell, literally.

During her little mental rant, a young blond boy got out of his hiding spot to walk up to the strange girl.

"U-u-ummm are you all right," spoke a quiet voice. Anthea stopped her mental rant and turned to look at the speaker, only to have her face take over a shocked expression. Her hero was in front of her, in the flesh, and not emo.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The name's Anthea Marcell by the way," she replied. The boy had a light blush paint his cheeks. The girl just wanted to hug him.

"My name is Cloud Strife. I was wondering if you would play a game with me," he whispered glancing around. The brunette's eyebrows furrowed. She couldn't say no to that face, yet she couldn't screw up the time line. Her bottom lip began to bruise from biting it so much. Cloud looked at her again with wide eyes. Anthea blushed. Screw my bleeding heart for the cute, she thought.

"Sure I'll play with you Cloud," she finally answered. In response, Cloud smiled brightly making her momentarily blind. Cloud began to drag his new friend by a wooded area to talk. Little did the two know was that some bullies were following them.

"How do you know all this?" Cloud said astounded. He couldn't believe this. His new friend knew almost everything there was to know.

"Experience my friend. I was a city girl at one point," Anthea said off-handedly. Fuck the time line, she could actually enjoy living now.

"Wow. You live a life filled with adventure and fun. You're strong too. Wish I was…" He said the last part so quietly Anthea had to lean a little closer.

"But Cloud you are lucky. You have a mom and a peaceful life. Don't take it for granted believe me," she giggled.

A twig snapped making the two stiffen, Cloud in fear and Anthea in awareness. The girl stood up and turned to the intruders. Several boys stood there with mean looking faces. When Cloud saw them he whimpered. He was already being bullied at the age of five? It was absolute bull.

"Look what we have here. The town's bastard with his girlfriend," said Dumbass 1. Anthea had no desire to remember their names so they shall be referred to as an insult and number.

"So says the coward who picks on someone half their size," the brunette growled out. The leader and lackeys gained an angry look. Cloud was now currently shaking like hell in fear and his eyes were filled with fear as well. He stood behind his friend and tried to convince her to run.

"We have to run and get out of here," he whispered. Anthea turned to face him and smiled.

"Don't worry Cloud I'll take care of them." One of the boys lunged at the strange girl only to find his face meeting a tree then darkness.

Anthea stood before them in a defense position waiting for one of the remaining boys to make a move. The boys just glared, took their fallen comrade, and left without another word. A smile graced her lips.

"That was amazing! Can you teach me?" Cloud asked. The girl blinked a few times at Cloud. She knew for a fact he was going to be stubborn about the training, and she didn't want to ruin the plotline. Maybe as long as she doesn't interfere directly with the story then things should play out properly, because it seems Gaia and the Goddess were against her right now.

"Of course Cloud. Though why do you want me to train you?"

"I want to be stronger. I saw you a few times and noticed you lived by yourself which I kind of admired," The blonde murmured. He looked everywhere besides the person in front of him's eyes. The color red crept up his cheeks. Anthea looked at the blonde chocobo and giggled.

"That is very sweet of you Cloud. I have no problem teaching you. You seem better with a sword than hand to hand combat. So we could start with that," Anthea figured. She was interrupted by Cloud.

"How about you live at my house. I know Ma wouldn't mind."

"I'll take you up on that offer Cloud."

* * *

**_Author's__ Note:_** I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter! Please review and stuff. Ciao! **~xxOMGgalxx**


End file.
